Point Of View
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Sam. Musings of an astrophysicist. A collection of Sam Carter fics.
1. Fragility Of Life

**Fragility Of Life**

Prompt: #169 Fragile

Notes: Written for theatrical muse.

You never really know how fragile life is until it's threatened to be taken away. I've been in numerous situations where my life has been threatened and I've been utterly vulnerable to everything around me. It's never pleasant and gives you a whole new perspective on living.

I've been in situations where not I, but my friends, particularly Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c have been the ones close to death, as well. Those times are perhaps worse. Knowing that someone you care a lot about may be about to die tends to be more painful than knowing that your own life is in danger.

Every single time I'm in a situation like that, I find myself reaching a state of understanding. I find myself flooded with clarity; knowing that life is so very precious and can be lost in seconds, whether it be by a staff weapon blast, an unexpected attack, a deadly virus or even just by choking on a mouthful of food that has gone down the wrong way.

It's all happened before. It's possible. And it can strike at any moment.

Those feelings hit me a thousand fold on the day that Daniel died…ascended…from a fatal dose of radiation. To think that exposure to miniscule particles invisible to the naked eye can kill someone is…well, it's not good. It's a real eye opener.

Life is just so fragile and the line between life and death so thin. It makes sense to live life while you can and always go for what you want. It makes sense to savour every moment with the ones you care about.

I only wish that everything were so easy.


	2. My Biggest Mistake

**My Biggest Mistake  
**  
Prompt: #171 What is the biggest mistake you've made in a relationship?  
Notes: Written for theatrical muse.

The biggest mistake that I've made in a relationship would have to be saying 'yes' to Pete.

The first time I said it was when he asked me out. Colonel O'Neill has told me countless times to get a life and I figured, what the hell, give the guy a shot. So, I said yes. We had our first date not long after and it went surprisingly well – well enough that we began to date and go steady.

I admit I was happy with how things were going. Pete was a really sweet guy and as a bonus, I was able to tell him about the SGC and my job. It's always hard to form a relationship when you have to keep secrets about your work, so being able to tell Pete really helped.

As happy as I was with Pete though, I felt like I was betraying Colonel O'Neill…Jack. It's stupid and childish, but I found myself avoiding him and unable to look him in the eye when we did run into each other. The Colonel has been one of my closest friends over these past few years and feeling that awkward around him twisted my gut.

It was especially awkward when I told him that Pete had proposed. And when two weeks later, I said 'yes'.

There's that word again. 'Yes'. It took me two weeks to say it to Pete – which just goes to show how my subconscious mind already knew I shouldn't say it – and it turned out to be one of the worst things I could ever have done. And that includes accidentally almost blowing up an entire planet by making some very simple changes to the dialling system to allow us to access the planet.

One word – one very simple, one-syllable word – was the biggest and stupidest mistake I've ever made. Thank god, I was able to take it back.


	3. Existence

**Existence**

Prompt: #170 Time  
Notes: Written for theatrical muse.

Time is a constant. It's always moving on at the same monotonous speed and it never stops for anything. It stays the same always and when everything is falling down around you, it's the one thing that you know will not fail you to remain as is.

Taking all of that into consideration, it makes no sense that when he is around, time no longer follows its usual system. Everything slows to a stop and every second that passes goes on forever. Every miniscule detail is magnified a thousand-fold and everything becomes so much more vivid than is normal.

It never happens with anyone else; just him.

So, tell me. Why is it that every single time that Jack O'Neill walks into the room time ceases to exist?


	4. Dear General Hammond

**Dear General Hammond**

Prompt: #173 Write a fan letter

Notes: Written for theatricalmuse.

_Dear General Hammond,_

_On behalf of SG-1, I would like to express how grateful we are for your ongoing support and patience over the years that we have been under your command. I know SG-1 has brought more trouble than any of the other SG teams combined, and it has been phenomenally difficult at times, but you were always there and never gave up on us._

_I'd like you to know that without you there to guide us we probably would not have grown together as a team as we have done so. You were our anchor and you held us together when all else failed. In fact, you held the entire SGC together more times than even Teal'c can count!_

_I guess what I'm trying to say is we were lucky to have you as our boss and our friend and I hope we get the chance to work together again._

_Anyway, on your reassignment to Washington, we all wish you the best of luck. We hope that you are able to find the same pleasure in your job as we had under your command._

_Major Samantha Carter_


	5. The Inevitable

**The Inevitable**

Prompt: #174 Would you ever kill a human being (or if you are not human - would you ever kill a being from your own species?)

Would I ever kill a human being? Simply put, yes, I would if the situation called for it. In my line of work – the military – casualties are to be expected. I have seen many officers killed and have, more than once, killed the enemy: both human and not.

I'm not proud of it and would rather there be no reason for any deaths, but that's life. I'd rather be in the real world and face that reality than be blind to everything that's going on.

So yes, I have killed another human being before and if called upon, would do so again. Such is life in the military and the SGC.


End file.
